


Утро

by fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020
Summary: Могут ли картина и новый друг иметь больше общего, чем кажется?
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Kumys 2020 - Драббломини нерейтинг





	Утро

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Возможны исторические и климатические недостоверности.   
> 2) Написано по заявке анона с инсайда, просившего фик по реальной истории и картине "Утро" Татьяны Яблонской, 1954 года.(upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/ru/thumb/b/b9/Ут...)

Тяжелый круглый будильник, немного облупившийся с одного бока, щелкнул и зазвенел, мелко подскакивая на столе среди книжек и тетрадок. Под громкое металлическое дребезжание из-под одеяла сперва высунулась рука, потом следом показалась взъерошенная макушка, а затем Юра все же вскочил, отбрасывая одеяло, зашлепал по нагретому утренним солнцем паркету босыми ногами, спеша прихлопнуть ладонью маленькую круглую кнопку. В воцарившейся блаженной тишине он сладко потянулся, бросив мимолетный взгляд на разворошенную постель и осматривая комнату. Этюдника в углу не было, а диван в противоположном углу был аккуратно застелен — значит, деда уже ушел на работу в институт. Но на столе привычно ждал завтрак, и Юра аккуратно приподнял краешек чистой тряпицы, поглядел на ломоть свежего хлеба и тарелку творога с медом и сглотнул набежавшую слюну.

Опустив тряпицу обратно, чтобы не было соблазна схалтурить, он вернулся к кровати, подставил лицо солнечным лучам, проникающим в комнату сквозь распахнутые створки балконной двери, и вскинул руки, делая глубокий вздох.

Скрипнула половица у двери, и Юра встрепенулся испуганной птицей, разогнулся резко, вскидывая голову. А потом расслабился, узнавая.

— Деда? Ты чего вернулся? — светлые брови подозрительно сошлись к переносице.

Николай Степанович отмер в дверях и грузно протопал к столу, отыскивая среди тетрадок какие-то бумаги.

— Да вот, забыл свои документы. Ты занимайся, Юрочка, занимайся. Там Клавдия Семеновна борщ затевает — обещала накормить тебя обедом. Да и я, может, к обеду как раз подойду.

Просияв, Юра кивнул и вернулся к прерванной зарядке, уже не замечая, как пристально и тепло смотрел на него Николай Степанович перед уходом.

Над Киевом разгорался новый день, и в его лучах золотом сияли светлые волосы, а на спинке стула ярким огнем горел аккуратно расправленный пионерский галстук.

***

Отабек поерзал, заползая глубже на кровать, чтобы можно было привалиться спиной к стене, устраиваясь удобнее и не выпуская из рук журнала. «Огонёк» манил пестрой обложкой, и он еле дождался, пока новый выпуск прочитают родители, чтобы унести его в свой уголок. Статья про сталеваров с черно-белыми фотографиями заводских цехов закончилась до обидного быстро, и Отабек перевернул страницу в надежде найти еще что-нибудь интересное. Да так и замер, глядя на напечатанную во всю страницу картину. Мальчик на ней с виду был ровесником или совсем немного младше, но стоял уверенно и горделиво, выпрямив спину, и легко вскинув тонкие руки будто крылья. Сиял в золотых утренних лучах, словно окутанный ореолом воин из бабушкиных легенд.

Отабек поискал взглядом свой галстук, затерявшийся где-то в куче сваленных на стул вещей, и стало вдруг мучительно стыдно. Поэтому он слез с кровати, сопя и хмуря брови, отыскал галстук в коме перепутанной одежды и повесил на спинку, как на картине, разглаживая ладонью мятую ткань. А вернулся уже с ножницами, старательно и аккуратно вырезая картину из журнала, чтобы потом аккуратно приколоть кнопками над кроватью. Был ли этот мальчик на самом деле, в каком уголке Советского Союза живет или придуман художником, имя которого в журнале напечатали мелким шрифтом на последней обложке, Отабек не знал. Но каждый день желал ему доброго утра, вскидывая руки, стремясь к той же легкости и делая глубокий вдох перед началом зарядки.

***

Деда уговаривал остаться в Киеве, но Юра упрямился и даже топал ногами. Да так, что в их комнату заглядывала соседка Клавдия Семеновна. А потом успокаивала обоих по разным углам. В итоге все было решено и на вступительные в Строгановское училище Николай Степанович поехал вместе с Юрой. Договорился с одним своим старым другом из Москвы, что их приютят на несколько дней.

Собирали потом снова в путь всей коммуналкой. Деда в очередной раз рассказывал всем об успехах на вступительных, неприкрыто гордясь, но то и дело предлагая остаться. А Юра фыркал возмущенным котом, но в поезде еще долго хлюпал носом, обнимая сверток с пирожками, что полночи пек на общей кухне Николай Степанович.

Москва, спасибо деде за совместную поездку, не казалась такой уж чужой, но дома все равно не хватало. Поэтому Юра первое время часто сидел на собраниях нахохленным воробьем и не стремился к общению. Пока накануне новогодних праздников его не подрядили рисовать стенгазету на пару с таким же угрюмым и молчаливым парнем из Алматы.

***

— Вы же на юге, значит, у вас обязаны быть пальмы! — Юра сдул упавшую на глаза челку, повозил кистью по бумаге и не удержался, поправил волосы уже рукой, пачкая краской скулу и ухо.

Отабек смешливо фыркнул, протягивая тряпку.

— У нас еще и снег зимой бывает. И холод тоже.

— Ой, ну все, теперь я знаю, что ты не казах, а эскимос, — вытерев руки и кинув кисти в банку с водой, Юра обернулся, сложил руки на груди. — Пока сам не увижу — не поверю.

— Так приезжай в гости. Вот хоть прямо на праздники. Мама будет рада — у нас любят, когда собирается вся семья и много гостей, — прямо предложил Отабек, и его собеседник опешил, а потом смутился такой искренней прямоты, завесившись снова рассыпавшейся челкой.

— Только к деде сперва. А потом подумаю…

***

Так далеко Юра еще не ездил. Зато снова прижимал к себе сверток с заветными пирожками — угощение для гостеприимных хозяев. Отабек с дядей Нурланом встретили, как и обещали, прокатив на одолженном совхозном грузовике до дома почти через весь город. И Юра прилипал к окошку машины, рассматривая во все глаза улочки Алматы и подернутые дымкой горы на горизонте. Пальм и правда не оказалось, а вот снег очень даже был, и приходилось прятать в шарф мерзнущий нос. Гостя сразу усадили за стол, в центр которого тетя Айсулу поставила дедины пирожки на красивом блюде, и не отпускали до тех пор, пока он не попробовал всего хотя бы понемножку. Поэтому в комнату к Отабеку, где поставили раскладушку, заняв ей все свободное пространство, Юра почти катился. И замер столбом, глядя на немного потрепанную по краям картинку, пришпиленную кнопками к стене. На ней он стоял посреди их с дедой комнаты в коммуналке, вскинувший руки, увлеченный зарядкой и словно сияющий в солнечных лучах. Не знавший тогда, что Николай Степанович задумал эту картину.

Внутри стало тепло, а губы сами собой растянулись в улыбке. Имя автора в журнале тогда напечатали, но Отабек, кажется, так до сих пор ни о чем не догадался. И Юра невольно хихикнул, решив вечером обязательно рассказать, что тот предложил дружбу не кому-нибудь, а мальчику с полюбившейся картины.


End file.
